


Une question de proximité

by ChickaDelSol



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickaDelSol/pseuds/ChickaDelSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Je te crois parfaitement, Ben. Ta peau sent bon les pommes vertes.» En entendant ces mots, Ben se sentit devenir rouge brique. «Tu… tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose», bégaya-t-il de façon plutôt ridicule. «Pourquoi?» Rook ne respecte pas les conventions de proximité, ce qui complique les choses pour Ben. Slash Ben/Rook. OS. Résumé nul, désolée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une question de proximité

**Author's Note:**

> L’histoire fait référence à quelques actions ayant lieu dans l’épisode 3 de la saison 2 (La Partie de pêche). L’histoire se déroule tout de suite après ces événements, en début de soirée. Néanmoins, il n’est pas nécessaire d’avoir vu l’épisode pour comprendre cette fanfiction.

Ben regardait distraitement par la fenêtre du camion, sans réellement voir le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Aucune musique ne jouait dans le véhicule pour masquer le silence pesant qui s’y était installé. Le seul bruit qui se faisait parfois entendre était le raclement de gorge mal à l’aise de Rook, qui avait abandonné ses tentatives de faire parler Ben après que celles-ci n’aient résulté qu’en des haussements d’épaules.

Le jeune héros aux yeux verts ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser aux événements de la journée. Pendant leur partie de pêche souterraine, Rook n’avait fait preuve que de gentillesse, essayant de lui donner des conseils et l’encourageant du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Et lui-même n’avait fait qu’être désagréable en retour. C’était nul. Alors, même s’il n’avait pas pour habitude de s’excuser, il devait bien faire un effort.

Il se tourna vers Rook. Celui-ci, bien que concentré sur la route, jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur à Ben. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Rook, pourrais-tu t’arrêter un instant, s’il te plaît?  
\- Bien sûr Ben répondit Rook rapidement, mais avec un ton légèrement intrigué.

Il rangea le camion sur le bord de la route. Sur leur droite, un petit belvédère surplombait la ville et offrait une vue incroyable sur le coucher du soleil. Ben sortit du véhicule et se dirigea, sans un autre mot, vers le banc qui s’y trouvait, juste à côté d’un grand chêne. Rook vint le rejoindre silencieusement.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Ben? s’enquit-il d’un air inquiet.  
\- Rien de grave, Rook, dit-il d’un ton calme. C’est simplement… que je me sens mal pour aujourd’hui. Tu as essayé de m’aider toute la journée, notamment en me montrant comment pêcher, et je me suis plaint toute la journée. Et je sais que ça arrive souvent. Je suis désolé.

Rook secoua doucement la tête.

\- Hé, ce n’est pas grave.  
\- Non, ça l’est, rétorqua l’humain avec véhémence. Puis, il soupira et continua plus doucement. J’ai été injuste avec toi. Tu es un excellent partenaire et tu essaies toujours de m’aider du mieux que tu le peux, même quand ce n’est pas une question de vie ou de mort, et que tu pourrais très bien me laisser me débrouiller seul. Aujourd’hui… je ne sais pas…

Il prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées, pour tenter de les arranger d’une façon qui sonnerait bien. La vérité, c’est que depuis que Rook était devenu son partenaire, tout avait changé. Rook avait tout changé. Parce que plus Ben apprenait à le connaître, plus son appréciation pour lui augmentait. Une appréciation loin d’être innocente. Et ça lui foutait complètement la trouille, car ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant! Et surtout pas avec un gars!

Alors il réagissait avec colère parce que ce qu’il ressentait ne lui ressemblait pas, parce qu’il n’y pouvait rien et parce que Rook ne semblait pas avoir de défaut, ou, à tout le moins, rien qui ne soit pas charmant. Ben soupira doucement. Il était tout de même assez mature pour savoir que ce n’était pas vraiment la faute de Rook.

Tout ça, c’était la vérité. Mais ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait simplement admettre. Réalisant que le silence commençait à trop s’étirer, il reprit la parole.

\- Disons simplement qu’aujourd’hui j’ai eu l’impression que tu étais meilleur que moi à tout, et ça m’a énervé.  
\- Oh! Rook eut l’air réellement surpris par cet aveu. Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais comme ça.

Ben ressenti brièvement de la culpabilité à l’idée de ne pas tout lui dire, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et puis, ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge non plus. Il avait trouvé que son partenaire était meilleur que lui à tout, et il avait détesté ça, car il s’était senti inutile et pas assez bien pour leur duo.

\- Tu es une personne formidable, Ben, avec de nombreuses qualités. Tu ne devrais jamais douter de ta valeur.

À ces mots, l’alien déposa ses grandes mains sur les épaules de Ben, le regard intense. Et c’était quelque chose d’autre qu’il faisait qui rendait Ben cinglé. Il ne semblait n’avoir aucun sens de la proximité. Il le prenait toujours par les épaules ou le soulevait bien trop souvent dans ses bras forts et sculptés. Oh zut, ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus hors de contrôle. L’adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux, troublé.

\- Ben, ta paume est blessée! affirma Rook.

Ce n’était qu’une petite coupure, ce qu’il mentionna tout de suite. Mais Rook se contenta de tendre le bras vers lui.

\- Donne-moi la main.

Et juste comme il l’avait fait quelques heures auparavant quand son partenaire lui avait mis un poisson contre la peau, Ben tendit la main sans poser de question…

Ce qu’il regretta immédiatement parce que l’alien apporta la paume à ses lèvres et donna un coup de langue à la blessure.

\- Hé! lança Ben avec panique tout en retirant brusquement sa main de la poigne. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous?!  
\- Je nettoie la plaie, répondit Rook d’un air d’évidence, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Quoi!? Non, je n’ai pas besoin que tu fasses ça. Je me suis lavé les mains tantôt.  
\- Je te crois parfaitement, Ben. Ta peau sent bon les pommes vertes.

En entendant ces mots, Ben se sentit devenir rouge brique.

\- Tu… tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose, bégaya-t-il de façon plutôt ridicule.  
\- Pourquoi? demanda Rook, curieux.  
\- Pourquoi?! répéta Ben avec ahurissement. Parce que c’est gênant de se faire dire ça par un mec!

Rook ne sembla pas comprendre, mais il hocha la tête néanmoins, avant de changer de sujet.

\- Pour ta main, même si elle est propre, la salive d’un Revonnahgander ne peut qu’aider, puisque ça accélère la guérison.  
\- C’est bien beau, mais je crois que je vais survivre à une petite égratignure.  
\- Je sais bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois endurer de la douleur plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je veux juste t’aider à ma façon.

Voyant que Ben n’était pas convaincu, il s’empressa d’ajouter « S’il te plaît, Ben, fais-moi confiance ». Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir râleur pour montrer qu’il n’était pas très ravi par la situation, mais il redonna tout de même sa main à son vis-à-vis.

Avec un petit sourire ayant l’air suspicieusement suffisant, Rook manipula le poignet pour recommencer ce qu’il avait entrepris quelques minutes auparavant. Rougissant, l’humain se dépêcha de trouver quelque chose à dire pour se distraire de cette vision, qui ne devrait pas autant le captiver.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air dérangé par ce genre de choses.  
\- Quel genre de choses?  
\- Eh bien, tu sais… avança Ben d’un ton hésitant. La proximité. Euh, nettoyer la plaie de quelqu’un… ou encore me soulever carrément, comme tu l’as fait aujourd’hui pour me sortir de l’eau.  
\- Et est-ce que ça devrait me déranger?  
\- Eh bien… ouais. Ce n’est pas le genre de comportements qu’on a avec n’importe qui d’habitude.  
\- Mais je n’agis comme ça qu’avec toi, mentionna Rook. Et tu n’es pas n’importe qui. Je suis à l’aise avec toi. Ne l’es-tu pas?

Ben se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.  
\- Tant mieux.

Après quelques secondes plutôt tendues lors desquelles le Revonnahgander termina ce qu’il faisait, ce dernier relâcha la main de Ben.

\- Voilà! Ta plaie va guérir plus vite. Concernant le fait de te soulever, je le fais pour sauver du temps ou pour t’empêcher de nous entraîner dans des ennuis.  
\- Hé! Ce n’est pas du tout mon genre!  
\- Et puis, enchaîna Rook comme si Ben ne l’avait jamais interrompu. De toute façon, tu es très léger.

Quoi!! Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme s’étouffa franchement. Avec sa propre salive. Rook faisait exprès ou quoi? Ben commençait tout juste à vivre avec le fait qu’il appréciait un peu trop son partenaire, mais qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire pour ne pas perdre leur amitié, et voilà que ce dernier agissait d’une manière qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Aarrh! Il rendait vraiment les choses difficiles.

\- Ok, Rook. Là, toi et moi, on doit parler de ce qu’on peut dire et de ce qu’on ne peut pas dire à un autre gars.  
\- Pourquoi? Est-ce que j’ai mal compris une coutume?  
\- De toute évidence, oui.

Ben inspira profondément avant de se tourner encore davantage vers son ami, le regard sérieux. Les derniers rayons du soleil donnaient une jolie teinte orangée au paysage, soulignant les muscles définis et couverts de fourrure de Rook et faisant briller ses yeux dorés encore plus. Ben déglutit, puis prit la parole d’un ton qui se voulait sûr.

\- Habituellement, on ne donne ce genre de compliments sur leur physique qu’à des filles. Et c’est généralement pour essayer de les séduire, tu vois. On ne dit pas ça à un gars. Point. Sinon, c’est gênant pour les deux.

L’alien fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Alors… On ne peut pas dire la même chose à un gars qu’à une fille?  
\- C’est ça.  
\- Même quand il est vrai que le gars sent bon et qu’il est d’un poids idéal?  
\- Oui! Ben s’exclama en rougissant. C’est ça, on ne le dit pas au gars.

Rook fit une moue déçue et lâcha un doux « Oh ». L’adolescent le regarda quelques secondes pour tenter de comprendre sa déception. Puis, voyant que Rook ne disait rien de plus, il roula des yeux et demanda, un peu sec : « Quoi? ».

\- Rien. C’est simplement que je me rends compte que j’ai mal fait mes recherches.  
\- Des recherches? Pourquoi des recherches?  
\- Pour essayer de mieux m’exprimer avec toi.  
\- Ah bon? commença le jeune héros avec surprise. Je ne savais pas que c’était si difficile de me parler. Et qu’est-ce que tu as écrit sur Internet comme recherche?  
\- J’ai écrit : « Comment fait-on pour séduire? ».

Ben cligna des yeux. Puis ferma la bouche, qu’il ne se souvenait clairement pas avoir ouverte.

\- Je… tu… qu… balbutia Ben avant de souffler.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour forcer son cerveau à se reconnecter et à former une phrase cohérente.

\- Je crois que tu n’as pas la bonne définition de ce qu’est séduire, Rook.  
\- La définition de séduire est : « Enchanter, tenter quelqu'un, lui plaire », affirma-t-il d’un ton neutre, comme s’il répondait à un professeur.

Ben ne savait pas quoi répondre. Rook parlait-il encore de lui? Ou avait-il mal compris le début de la conversation? Il devait y avoir un malentendu quelque part. L’alien reprit la parole d’un air pensif.

\- Je réalise maintenant, toutefois, que j’aurais plutôt dû chercher : « Comment fait-on pour séduire un homme? ». Toutes mes excuses, Ben. Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect.

Et encore une fois, Ben en perdit son vocabulaire.

\- Tu… c’est… Tu cherches à me plaire? s’enquit le jeune homme aux yeux verts avec hésitation.

Cette fois-ci, Rook s’arrêta réellement pour considérer Ben pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce dernier s’agita légèrement sur le banc, troublé par ce regard qui le jaugeait sans ciller.

\- Je comprends que je n’ai pas été assez clair dans mes intentions, répondit finalement Rook, avant d’ajouter, de but en blanc : Je cherche à te faire la cour, Ben Tennyson.

Oh. Whoa! Rook Blonko, le grand, fort, bon et juste Rook Blonko… cherchait à lui faire la cour? Le même Rook Blonko qui était un excellent plombier, courageux et honnête et qui, en plus, possédait un physique à faire damner un saint? Wow.

\- Wow…  
\- Tu es un être magnifique, qui met toujours la vie des autres avant la sienne et qui utilise tout ce qu’il peut, incluant son humour, pour rendre le monde meilleur. Ton authenticité est rafraichissante, ta personnalité est merveilleuse et tu es également d’une beauté qui franchit indéniablement les barrières de races.

La logique et le cœur de Ben s’entrechoquaient, incapables de s’accorder sur ce que tout cela signifiait. Ben n’avait même jamais osé penser qu’il pourrait avouer ses sentiments à Rook sans perdre leur amitié simple et naturelle, et encore moins espérer que son partenaire pourrait ressentir la même chose que lui. Était-ce vraiment possible?

\- J’ai choisi de te séduire même si je sais que les relations entre deux personnes de même sexe ne sont pas aussi bien acceptées sur Terre que sur Revonnah parce que c’est ce que me disait mon instinct, expliqua Rook d’un ton doux. J’ai pensé que tu ressentais peut-être la même attirance pour moi que moi pour toi.

Voyant que Ben ne réagissait toujours pas, Rook se frotta une main dans le cou et baissa la tête.

\- Mais, je réalise maintenant que j’ai peut-être mal interprété tes sentiments, termina Rook, extrêmement embarrassé et déçu.

Il se leva et commença à marcher vers le grand chêne, les épaules un peu voûtées. Aussitôt, Ben arrêta de trop réfléchir et il agit, tout simplement. Il s’empressa de se relever et de se rediriger vers l’alien bleu.

\- Non! Tu n’as pas mal interprété mes sentiments, Rook! En fait, tu les as peut-être même compris avant moi.

Rook se retourna vers lui, le visage éclairé par l’espoir.

\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui. Ça fait déjà un bon moment que je n’arrive pas à te sortir de mes pensées et que ça me rend fou. Tu es exceptionnel, bon, intègre et brave et… parfait, vraiment, continua l’adolescent avant de sentir ses joues prendre en feu. Et ton apparence n’est pas mal non plus, termina-t-il plus sobrement.  
\- Pas mal? Ça veut dire que mon physique te plaît?

Ben roula légèrement des yeux avant d’acquiescer.

\- J’en suis très heureux, Ben! Alors… Est-ce que cela signifie que je peux t’embraser?  
\- Quoi?! Oh, tu veux dire « embrasser », comprit Ben, un petit sourire attendrit sur le visage. Oui, Rook, tu peux m’embrasser.

Rook eu un sourire ravi, et Ben sentit son cœur battre la chamade. À ce moment-là, l’expression de Rook devint légèrement plus prédatrice avant qu’il ne réduise la distance entre eux deux et pose une de ses grandes mains sur la taille de l’humain. La main droite, quant à elle, vint se glisser contre le visage et le cou de Ben, quatre doigts atteignant sa nuque et le pouce caressant doucement sa mâchoire. Ben posa ses bras sur les épaules de Rook.

Le plus grand des deux se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Un choc électrique sembla traverser les deux partenaires, et Ben haleta, surpris. Rook en profita pour passer sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Ben sentit son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine et il s’empressa d’entrouvrir la bouche pour montrer clairement ce qu’il voulait. Le baiser s’approfondit, et les deux langues se caressèrent, mutines et curieuses. Ben ne put s’empêcher de gémir, et Rook réagit au son immédiatement : il lâcha un grognement bestial et plaqua le corps de Ben contre le sien, faisant de nouveau gémir l’adolescent.

Ben sentait son désir monter rapidement et ses genoux faiblir, alors il s’accrocha davantage aux épaules musclés de Rook. Juste comme il sentait la chaleur escalader encore, mais son air manquer, son partenaire mis fin au baiser doucement.

\- Je crois que c’est un premier baiser réussi, sourit-il.

Ben éclata de rire.

\- Oh oui, de toute évidence, répondit Ben.

Et il n’y avait rien de mieux que ça : être dans les bras de Rook et savoir qu’il n’était pas le seul à penser qu’il était exactement là où il devrait être.

Rook lui fit un petit clin d’œil avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Eh bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes embrassés, je voulais te dire que si tu te blesses à l’avenir, tu n’auras qu’à me le dire, et il me fera plaisir de te faire te sentir mieux avec quelques coups de langue.  
\- Rook!!!  
\- Quoi?

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que vous avez aimé cette petite fanfiction. J’adore les commentaires et j’y réponds, alors n’hésitez surtout pas à m’écrire un petit quelque chose! ;-)


End file.
